Discorded doctor
by Tcci-Toby
Summary: The doctor becomes discorded by means of nightmare moon. After regenerating, he looks and acts different. Derpy follows closely, trying to find out what this strange colt is up to. Oh, but his change is only the beginning of something... New.
1. How it happened

The discorded doctor

Chapter 1

Currently, the doctor and Derry were chasing after the flying mare, climbing up the side stairs of the tower. Upon reaching the top, derpy and the doctor peered through the window. Inside, the black and purple Pegasus shook off what looked like a rainbow atom blast, and she stood up again. "Foolish ponies!" She shouted, laughing. "The only thing that I could do in that wretched prison was build up an immunity to the elements of harmony. You cannot defeat me!" The six ponies before her looked shocked and surprised, especially the purple one who was monologging before. That was all the doctor needed to see as he busted into the door next to the window, a makeshift plan in mind. Derpy stalled a moment, but flew in behind the crazy colt. The mare just laughed again. "And who are you? Someone else to try and stop me? Nothing will work. Not even the elements of harmony can stop me now." The doctor, still walking, said " I do not wish to stop you, I only wish to save you from a decision no one should make in this state of mind. Of course, this is the only way I can see this working..." He said still walking. "What makes you think I need to be saved? The darkness has accepted me as its child! I need not listen to you." She said glaring. Behind him, the doctor herd derpy and the other six ponies in the room huddle up and start whispering.

The doctor kept walking. "Let me give you a test. Your mind versus mine. Think you can win dominance over my mind? If I lose, I'll leave. You lose, well, you'll find out." She looked at him curiously. She finally nodded. "Fine, I'll do the honors then." She said, preparing the spell. "No. I need physical contact to have a good, full, battle." She hesitated. Her eyes narrowed. "You know what? No. I'll just kill you here." She aimed at him, only to be struck by another rainbow to the face. Stumbling back, she looked at the ponies that had fired at her and growled. This was his chance. The doctor lunged at the now unsuspecting mare and tackled her to the ground. There temples connected for a brief second, but that was all he needed. Derpy and the others could only watch as the visible darkness seeped from the mares forehead and poured over the doctor like tar. Nightmare moon was too stunned to speak or struggle as her soul was cleansed. Once the transfer was complete, the doctor stumbled off of the new Luna. As he did so, another pony that seemed to be related to Luna walked over to her. The doctor slammed against the wall, grunting as he did so. Derpy flew over to check on him and noticed that he looked different. Not just from the darkness turning parts of his coat grey, but his eyes were slitted and held a great amount of hate. A lot of his fur stuck out in random places, giving him a disheveled look.

"Doctor?" Derpy looked questioningly at him. The doctor threw his head to look at her and snarled. "Get me back to the tardis! I need to be there when it happens." The doctor said, trying to shake off all his thoughts that weren't his. derpy slowly walked over to him and draped him across her shoulders. "Come on doctor, let's get you to that blue box of yours." She said to him. She started to walk out of the abandoned castle, but was stopped by rainbow dash. "You need help there derpy? We could help." She suggested, gesturing to the other five behind her. "Really? That would be wonderful." She said, groaning under the now sleeping doctor. Rainbow dash laughed while one of the unicorns used her magic to levitate the sleeping colt.

Walking down the road in the everfree forest, the seven girls talked over the events of the night, each finding the others story very interesting. "So he just showed up out of nowhere, called you his assistant, asked for breakfast, complained about his hooves, and ran off, expecting you to follow him on the promise that there'd be muffins?" Pinkie asked. "Basically..." Derpy mumbled. Twilight laughed at the notion. "You put yourself in danger for muffins?" Twilight asked. The others laughed and derpy shrugged. "Muffins are tasty." They all laughed again. When they approached the hill, the doctor woke up. "Why am I floating?" He mumbled. "Because I'm levitating you." Twilight replied. "Oh" he said. A few moments later, he burst out into maniacal laughter. "I'm being levitated by a purple unicorn! Oh how my human friends would gaze at me with bewilderment about now." He said, still giggling. "Anyway, I've stalled this for long enough. Get me to my tardis. I need to be with her." He said. Twilight put him down a few feet away from his tardis. He quickly opened the door, and paused. "I'll, uh, I'll be back." He said, and before derpy could say anything, he slammed the doors shut. Inside, the doctor walked over to one of the chairs that sat along the outer rail and took a Seat.

He had stalled his regeneration long enough. This was his twelfth regeneration. His final regeneration. This life lasted a bit longer than the others. It had lasted him a good five hundred years. He was starting to look his age and decided that his bones were to old. He may have looked young on the outside, but on the inside was another matter entirely. Sitting down, he slowly pulled off his bow tie and dropped it on the floor. Those that have always made him cool, now signified another one of his better selves, leaving. Again. Finally, the time came. Time. That's all that would be remembered now. Time and space, all in one expansive mind. He settled in his seat, spread out his hooves, and exploded with gold light. However, unlike his past regenerations, his transformation was taking a bit longer than what he thought. At last, his new body came, every fiber of his being, burning in the forge of fate. It tore at him relentlessly before all the pain stopped, and he felt his new body being built, as if some God had scrapped his body and started again. Finally, the transformation was complete.

Stumbling, he stood and walked down the stairs to base of the silo. "Oh my tardis... My beautiful tardis... Look what has become of me. I'm on my last string of life... I'm nearing my end. And so are you." He said walking slowly to keep his balance. He reached his walk in closet and stepped in and found a mirror. All of his body's astonished him, but this one took the cake. The first thing he realized was that he was a Pegasus. A grey Pegasus. Well, mostly. The tips of the feathers on his wings were black, as if they were gently dipped In his own shadow. His hair was short and pulled forward. This to was black. But what surprised him most was his eyes. Around the outer portion, instead of wight, it was green. Instead of brown, green, blue, or hazel, it was red and his pupils were slitted. "Doctor?"


	2. The change

Discorded doctor

chapter 2

"Derpy? What are you doing inside the tardis? Usually people, er, ponies don't get past the door with out getting a head rush and passing out." He said, eyebrows furrowed. "Why would they do that? It's just magic. So what if it's bigger on the inside?" Derpy said. She hadn't left the door way. He hadn't left his position by the mirror. "Who are you?" Derpy asked him. The doctor chuckled and looked at himself in the mirror once again, and looked back to derpy. "I am the doctor. I have died and regenerated. I-wait, are you in here alone?" He asked, realizing that there were six ponies with her last time. "Oh yeah. There here Exploring and whatnot." She said, avoiding eye contact. The doctor started to walk towards her, but each step he took, she took a step back. He shook his head and stopped walking.

He narrowed his eyes at her and spoke. "Why do you shy away from me? It's still me, just a different body." He said coldly, eyes still narrowed. "Your eyes worry me." She said, still not looking him in the eye. He was taken aback by this. "M-my eyes? You step away because of my eyes?" He asked skeptically. "Not your eyes, per say, but rather what they hold." She said. "And what, prey tell, do they hold?" He said, glaring. "Well, when I first met you a few hours ago, they held happiness and energy." She explained. " that doesn't answer my question." He growled. " well, now they hold hate and exhaustion." She finished, trying her best to ignore his tone. " you can tell all that from a ponies eyes? Shouldn't you of all ponies know not to judge people by looking at there eyes?" He spat back. She stomped her hoof at that. " I know not to judge a pony by there eyes, but by what they show. You say you haven't changed, but is that true? You glare and talk all mean. you didn't do that earlier. Look, I'm gonna go find the others." She said, and she was gone.

"How dare she... How dare she!" He shouted, slamming his hoof into the mirror. The mirror shattered, showing him his reflection again. His teeth were grit, and looked sharpened, his eyes wild with fury. "She doesn't know me. She doesn't know anything!" He roared, smashing the already broken mirror pieces. Fresh blood seeped out of the sides and bottoms of his hoofs. His breathing slowed down again and he walked out of the wardrobe. Walking up to the center console, he saw that the seven were all there whispering, with derpy in the center. Upon noticing his arrival, derpy saw his bloody hooves. "Doctor! Are you ok?" She asked frantically. The others turned and looked to see him, all having a surprised look plastered on. Fluttershy quickly flew over to him and started checking on the wounds. "Doctor. You didn't pull out the glass yet." She chided. The doctor scowled at her. "Back away now." He demanded. Twilight looked at him skeptically. "Derpy said you changed, but she didn't say that it was this much." She said. "There is nothing wrong with change. Only the ponies who judge you for changing." He said sagely. Applejack shook her head. "That's not what she's talkin about sugar cube." He raised an eyebrow. "Then what is this about?" He asked. "This is about the strange machine in the center. What is it?" Twilight asked. "Its a time machine!" Pinkie said from inside the cylindrical center.

"How did you get in there?! Why are you in there?! Get out of there!" He nearly screamed. Twilight stood next to the control panel, looking over all the switches and levers. "Its a time machine? Are you sure that you can drive it?" She asked him. "Of course I can! I've flown it for about a thousand years." He retorted. "Wait, so how fast does it fly?" Rainbow dash asked. "Can It break... The sound bearer?!" She said, trying to make herself sound impressive. "600,000 times over." He said, smirking. Rainbows face fell and her smirk left. "Its so... Disorganized. But I like the... Round things." Rarity said, judging everything as usual. "I know right? Wait, disorganized?" He said with a scowl. All the talking was getting to him. To many ponies around him at once. "That's it, get out of my tardis. All of you. Now." He demanded, getting into a lunging stance. All of them bounded out of the door, happy as always. The doctor sighed as the door was shut. "Where will you go now?" Asked derpy from behind him. Without even turning around, he answered her. "I'm gonna put the tardis on the randomizer option. I won't know we're I'll be till I get there. Just like puberty all over again..." He said, stepping up to the console to do as he just said. "So the question remains." He said. Derpy gave him a confused look. "What question?" She asked. He turned around and looked her in the eye. Not a good option as she instantly looked away.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Right in a single moment, her eyes aligned in excitement, then went back to normal. Well, her normal. She frowned. "I can't. I have my little sister to look after. I would love to, though, I can't." The doctors eyes almost seemed to un slit themselves and he smiled. "How young is she?" Derpy smirked and raised an eyebrow. This discorded doctor had a soft spot. Children. "She's barely 9 years old." She replied. His smile got bigger and his slits turned into regular pupils. "Ah! Not even a teenager yet! Oh the glory days..." He sighed happily. "Oh, yes, she can come along with us. I promise we won't do anything dangerous." He said. "I don't know... Well, I'm sure it'll be ok... Sure! Let's go get dinky." She said, heading for the exit. The doctor smiled and jogged after her, doing his routine stroking of the tardis as he left.


	3. The discorded tardis

Discorded doctor

Chapter 3

Upon arriving at derpy's house, the Doctor took notice of how small it was, and how boring. It was small and looked to only have three rooms. Derpy swung the door open and sauntered in. Inside seemed even smaller though. There was a living room with a carpet and a tiny tv on the floor to the right. Straight ahed was the kitchen. On the counter was muffins and several pots and pans were strung around. To the right of that was a doorway to the only bedroom. Derpy walked ahed to the kitchen and grabbed a few pots and pans. "Sit down, doctor. Derpy is at school, but she will be home shortly." Derpy said with a bored look on her face. The doctor only rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll be back in about two hours." He said and walked out. Derpy didn't even acknowledge his statement as she began to cook dinner for them.

Upon reaching the tardis, the doctor quietly stepped inside. The tardis seemed so... Exhausted. It was like it was tired of something, but it was designed to run forever. Slowly, he walked over to the console. This next adventure would have to wait. He switched it off randomizer and turned on the tardis. it whirred to life and tore open the time vortex. This was only a time period change. It landed calmly and slowly took another rest. He sighed again and exited quickly. Finding derpy's house again, he entered and walked in without a moments hesitation. There he saw derpy and a little filly sitting at the table. The surprise at his entrance was evident in there facial expressions. "What are you doing here?" Derpy demanded, standing up and glaring softly. This time the doctor was the one with the confused expression. "What do you mean? It's only been two hours. I said I'd be right back." He said returning the soft glare. This time, derpy scowled. "You said you'd be back two weeks ago." She said pointedly. "Ohhhhh. Well, I've made people wait longer. Just ask Amy." The doctor mumbled. "Who's that? Who's Amy?" She asked softening up. "Mommy, who is that strange colt?" The little one asked. The doctor, upon noticing the little filly, immediately softened up and his features almost completely reverted back to a calm grey with his fur matted down. "Ah! Hello little one. Your sister has told me about you." He said smiling. "Sister?" She asked confused. Off in the corner of his eye, he saw derpy shy away from his gaze and shake her head at him. The doctor, realizing that she had lied to one of them, just simply shook his head. "Sorry, I miss spoke. I'm the doctor by the way." He said, smiling again.

Throughout the course of dinner, the doctor calmly answered all of dinky's questions. Aparently, she was fine with the concept of traveling with him and her "mother". But that was as far as she knew. He didn't tell her about traveling in time and space. He didn't tell her about the manny new people she would most likely meet. Finishing up dinner, derpy picked up the dishes. Something the doctor still hadn't figured out, and carried them back to the sink. "So doctor." She began,"when do we begin?" She asked. The doctor only smiled, still in his place at the table. " oh, that's up to you. We could start 300 years in the future or 300 years in the past. So I'll ask you, dinky, when do we begin?" The doctor asked. Dinky gave a blank stare, then realized he was asking her. "Oh, uh, can we start at two hours?" She asked. The doctor frowned. "I just tried two hours... But okay, if that's where you wanna go..." Abruptly, the doctor stood, and walked out. "Come along then. Time waits for nobody." He said opening the door. "What happened to two hours..." Dinky mumbled softly. Of to the side, dinky saw her "mother" sigh with a smile and started walking towards the door. She stopped and turned. "Come along, dinky, let's go on an adventure." Dinky took one last look around her small house, stood, and followed her "mother" out the door.

The first time dinky saw the tardis, she thought it was unimpressive. Saying that to her "mother" only made derpy smile. Derpy swung the door open and stepped in. Dinky, impressed by the advanced magic, saw the doctor running around, grabbing levers, pressing buttons, spinning the whatchamacallit, and inputting coordinates. "Alright, two hours into the future. Off we go!" He said, pulling the final lever. The tardis shook and shuttered, pulling itself into the time vortex. "Hmm... That's weird. Usually the tardis sounds excited." He said. Derpy knew what he was talking about. She found the tardis because of the noise. Subconsciously, the sound had given her hope. Now, it gave her a sense of dread, as if she no longer wanted to stay in a time period she wasn't supposed to be in. "Mommy, I'm scared." Derpy said. Derpy looked down at dinky. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine. Right doctor?" She said, looking again to the doctor. His hair was now a mess, his eyes slitted so much that it looked as if it would split his face. His mout pulled back in a twisted smile. He looked at them, twisted his head up, and cackled maniacally. The tardis shook once more, and pushed out of the vortex and into the future.


End file.
